1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of thermoplastic manufacturing. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing thermoplastic bags having a substantially flat and rectangular bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bags are known and used in commerce. For example, clothing, food, and other retailers commonly use bags at the point-of-sale (POS) to facilitate the transport of goods by the customer. Bag features vary according to intended use. For many applications, a flat-bottomed bag with carrying handles is desirable. Typically, such bags are constructed of paper. Paper bags have many shortcomings, however. For instance paper bags are not waterproof. In addition, paper bags are often more expensive to manufacture than thermoplastic bags.